1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of dishwashers and specifically to an improved diverter valve and pump inlet assembly therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dishwashers, particularly those used in domestic applications, have a wash chamber conventionally provided with a sump at a lower part of the wash chamber. Wash liquid sprayed on dishes and other objects in the wash chamber flows downwardly into the sump where the liquid collects. Wash liquid in the sump is recycled to be sprayed on the dishes or directed toward a drain. In some installations, separate pumps (a recycling pump and a drain pump) are used to direct the liquid to the appropriate locations. In other installations, a single pump is be used in conjunction with a valve system to direct the liquid to either the drain or the washing chamber. An example of this is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,382 to Bertsch, incorporated herein by reference.
The pumps used in dishwashers have different inlet configurations. In some cases, the inlet has a downwardly facing mouth, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,150,680, to Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,357 to Battel, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,920 to Tolf.
The sump of the dishwasher can be divided into separate chambers by a filter. The pump inlet is located in one of these chambers. The pump can be used to drain both chambers. Nearly total evacuation of both chambers is desired.
A diverter valve, such as a solenoid operated flapper valve, can be used to direct the flow of liquid from the pump. It is important for the flapper to properly seal to prevent leakage of liquid into the wrong conduit. In some cases, the valve is spring biased toward a drain position, for example. Sealing of the flapper can be accomplished by pressure of the liquid flowing past the flapper. Water remaining in the pump and valve can prevent the valve from switching. Subsequent flow through an improperly switched valve can seal the flapper in the wrong position thereby causing improper flow of liquid through the valve.
Dishwashers using a single pump with a diverter valve provide advantages of efficiency and simplicity. Accordingly, an improved means of ensuring proper sealing and switching of the diverter valve is desired. This can be accomplished in accordance with the present invention as described herein.